Bent, But Never Broken
by Magic-in-the-air17
Summary: The Snow Queen's spell has broken, and it's time for the villains to get their happy endings. But what does that mean for the seemingly broken relationship of Rumple and Belle? It means heartache, pain, tears, forgiveness (or not), and learning just how much power can be found in True Love AKA: My take on what would happen in 4B if it was completely Rumbelle centric.
1. Chapter 1: Return to the Breaking Point

If there was one thing Rumplestiltskin understood, it was magic.

And he knew that all magic had its limits, especially once it's creator was dead. So he simply had bided his time, waiting for the Snow Queen's curse to wear off, so he may finally return to Storybrooke.

Why he wanted to return to that accursed place, was beyond him. Why he had decided to strike a bargain with the three divas of darkness or whatever they called themselves was even further beyond his recollection. He could go out into the world, and make something new of himself. Even without his powers, he was still cunning, he could certainly build some kind of life for himself. But no, he knew he had left to much unfinished for him to be happy. If he was going to create a life for himself, he had to be out in the world on his own terms.

All he knew, as he approached the town line in a car with Ursula and Cruella, was that at least now he had a mission. Get Malificent. Find the author. Get their happy endings. Who cared if the rest of the town burned in the process?

But he knew, in the depths of his hardened heart, that this mission, whether it ended in them finding the author or not, would never grant him his happy ending. Even if he was cleaved of his damn dagger, it didn't matter. Because his happiness, his light, the one person who had always been by his side, no longer wanted a happy ending with him.

Belle.

The distance, and eight weeks time, had made it easy for his anger to over take his heartbreak. She had left him, just like everyone always did. She was too good for her own good. She fell in the same category with every other one of those heroes. And he was a villain. Heroes never fell in love with villains. He can't believed he fooled himself into thinking she could actually love him for so long.

_You tried to change, and look what good it did you, _he had told himself for so long. _Did she not remember when you sacrificed yourself for this whole accursed town?And what happened? You're son died, and you're wife cast you out like the monster you are. She was playing the hero, just like she always wanted to._

But as he got out of the car, he already felt his heart regain the heavy weight of sadness as he stared at the spray painted orange line, recalling the look of heartbreak on his beauty's face, the tears blurring both of their visions. She didn't love him anymore. She couldn't. Not after everything he had done. She had made that clear.

"Now there's only the beast." She had said, leaving the coldness trilling in his ears. It still echoed, even now, as he approached the barrier. He had stayed there kneeling for what he was sure had been hours, looking into the empty abyss that he knew contained his beloved.

He put his hand tentatively on what he knew to be the fading effects of the Snow Queen's Spell, and felt his hand push through it like water. He hadn't noticed the sensation the night he left, his mind had been to focused on not losing Belle.

_No no no_, his mind stated, his walls that blocked the broken parts of his soul flying back up with every new thought of his wife. _She's not your happy ending. Being free of that dagger is. She was just another damn hero slaying the beast. _

His mind rationalized what his heart knew wasn't true, and as he fully stepped inside the borders of Storybrooke, he shook his head. Belle would never be part of his happy ending again. She would never want to, she had made that incredibly clear. And he kept telling himself that he didn't want her either. So he needed to settle for the next best thing.

XXXXX

Belle was bent. At least, that seemed the best way to describe it to herself. Not exactly broken anymore, eight weeks had given her heart time to heal. But she certainly wasn't fine either.

The library was moving slowly today, which she couldn't stand, because it gave her nothing to preoccupy her brain with. So she decided to take an early lunch break. However as she turned away from the locked up doors, her feet decided to take her not to Granny's diner, but rather to that god forsaken pawn shop.

She hadn't been in the shop since that dreadful night. The night she had sat at the town line for hours, crying her eyes out on her knees. She had stayed there longer than Rumple had, she just couldn't muster up the strength to move,even when it had begun to rain. Her emotions had simply exhausted her.

When she had finally mustered some ounce of dignity to remove herself from the cold,wet cement, she had moved in a daze. She had stumbled into the pawn shop and simply left the dagger on a counter in the cluttered back room; it was useless now, just a knife. Then she went the only place she thought she could count on; the library.

But when she had woken up amongst the stacks, instead of being comforted as she would have been in any other situation, her memories rushed back to her, and her emotions overwhelmed her, causing her to break down.

_ What were you thinking? _She said quietly in her mind._ You sent him, alone and broken, into the world that he loathed, without magic, without anything! A place where he is a nobody, and has nobody. _

_But no, _a different part of her brain said, t_his was the only way he could no longer hurt people, the only way he could ever change._

_ But you used the dagger on him again! You betrayed him, just as nearly everyone else has. You know he's changed! He's sacrificed himself for this whole town! And now he can never return thanks to you._

_ No! This was the only solution._

_ No it wasn't._

_ Yes it was!_

_No. Yes. Yes. No._ And that was how her heart and mind had handled the situation ever since. A constant battle in her conscience.

She sighed heavily as she opened the shop door, and walked into the shop, her mind still wrapped up in her dark thoughts. No matter how much Emma, Snow, Ruby, Charming, Henry and hell, at one point even Hook and Regina, tried to comfort her, all she could ever do was give a small fake smile, and not really ever take in all they said. They had never loved a villain before. Well, Emma technically had, but both Hook and Regina seemed to be in full hero mode as of recently, so that didn't count in her mind.

But Rumple wasn't a villain. Just a man who makes a lot of wrong choices. At least half of her mind told her that. She didn't seem to agree with herself on anything recently.

Belle walked through the curtain to the back room, her nose crinkling slightly at the sight and smell of dust on everything. She immediately spotted the dagger, lying lifelessly on the counter. She paused for a moment to stare at it. Why did one stupid knife have to be powerful enough to cause so much trouble? Even though she knew it was useless, she still didn't like the idea of the dagger lying about where anyone could find it. So, tentatively, she reached out to grip the hilt, one last time.

She never expected there to be weight to the dagger. As little as she remembered of that night at the town line, she remembered one detail clearly; once Rumple had crossed over, the dagger had gotten significantly lighter. But now the weight was back. That could mean only one thing.

"Rumple. You're back." Belle murmured almost breathlessly to herself before quickly regaining her senses, putting the dagger in her purse for safekeeping only, and rushing out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Reunion

Rumplestiltskin stood, hands resting on his cane, eyes closed, feeling so powerful yet so uncertain at the same time. Leaning against the wall next to the elevator in the library was the easiest task he could think of, yet it weighed heavily on his heart. He had convinced Ursula to be the one to travel down the elevator, having given her a counter potion that would simply require her to throw some of the powder into the vast cavern, and Maleficent would finally be free of the prison that had kept her held for thirty-something years. While Cruella was off threatening god-knows-who, he had made the claim of keeping watch. Which, was basically useless, since he had already sealed the library with a protection spell. But if the librarian happened to peer in, he needed to be the first to know.

They had avoided making a "grand entrance" into Storybrooke until they had Maleficent with them, so the people of Storybrooke knew exactly who they were dealing with. Rumple figured that three enchantresses should be enough to pre-occupy the Charming's and their friends for a while. Besides, he knew he was fairly safe, Henry would hardly let any serious harm befall his grandfather, no matter how many objections Miss Swan had.

He was certain that gossip had already spread about the villains arrival, and the moment they left the library, they would be dealing with Charming, Snow, Emma, and, much to his distaste, Regina. But Rumplestiltskin had no intention of dealing with any of them quite at this moment. He had things to take care of first. An author's house to investigate. But more importantly, a wife to check up on. Spy on, was more accurate, as he knew, coward that he was, he couldn't face her quite yet.

He glanced down at his hands, where the gold band still glistened. He had refused to sell it, even if he was certain Belle had thrown hers to the ground or the lake at the soonest possible moment. He needed this, this small strand of hope.

It was the only thing that kept him from simply setting fire to this town.

Rumplestiltskin jumped from his deep thoughts when he heard the elevator doors open, and out stepped Ursula and Maleficent.

"Well look who we have here," the sorceress said in her most irritating voice. "You know you don't look as intimidating in this world Rumplestiltskin. Much too….human for my taste."

"Yes yes dearie, we all know how terrifying you are in your dragon form," Rumple said with an impatient flick of his wrist, "but don't forget who pointed you in the direction of that ability in the first place."

Maleficent just gave an annoyed "Hmph", but kept her mouth shut. Rumplestiltskin made his way for the door, determined not to spend any more time socializing with these women that he needed to. But as he stepped out into daylight, he immediately froze, as he gazed across the street.

He took in the sight of long pale legs in modest heels, a simple skirt, a blue coat he knew to be his love's favorite, and finally, Belle's face, in her beautiful brown curls, and crystal blue eyes.

Belle had halted in her tracks as well, and simply stood, taking in the sight of him as he was her. Rumple continued to observe her, noticing her slight loss of weight and the dark circles under her eyes.

Any wall that his heart and mind had set up against her came crashing down, and he wanted more than anything to run to her, (oh how glorious it was to be able to run again since he leg was again healed by magic. Though the cane still gave him and air of power, so he refused to get rid of it), and hold her, muttering into her hair, not talk of apologies or forgiveness, but simply of love.

And he might have, had she not turned away from him at that moment, and started running as fast as her high heeled feet could carry her.

And so he followed.

XXXXX  
>Belle just wanted to run. She wanted to run until she could no longer feel the many emotions that had hit her like wave the minute she saw her love.<p>

She still had the dagger in her purse, but had refused to pull it out in order to find him. She had simply listened while she walked to the murmur about the new villains in town, but nobody seemed to mention where they had gone or if Rumple was part of this group. So she had decided to return to the library to continue her wait until she heard something.

Until she saw him.

And she needed to run. Because at this moment, she couldn't be brave. She wanted to rush to him and hold him and apologize for all she had done. She also wanted to yell and scream at him for making her push him over that line, tell him how much it killed her inside. And she couldn't make up her mind which was the better choice.

So she ran instead, to the only place her mind could think to take her. Home.

Even though the pink victorian was no longer her place of residence, it had always been a place of love, of happiness, and of peace, away from the chaos that always seemed to overrun this town. It was her home. But since Rumple had gone, she had been afraid to return, knowing the memories would threaten to suffocate her the moment she walked through the door.

She quickly made her way up the steps, fumbling for her key buried in the bottom of her purse. She opened the door, and entered, locking it quickly behind her and pressing her forehead to the closed door. She just wanted to breathe, to clear the tears from her eyes, and to think.

Until she felt the faintest chill behind her, and didn't have to see the purple smoke or hear the faint _pop _to know she wouldn't be offered this luxury.

Stupid magic travel.

She turned to see Rumple steadying himself on the nearby coffee table. Apparently magic took a bit of re-adjusting to.

` She couldn't speak, her mouth was still too dry, so instead she just drank in the sight of him. He wasn't nearly as well kept as he used to be. His face had gone quite a few days without a shave, and his hair had grown longer than usual. He wore no tie, and his cufflinks were gone. He had certainly lost some weight, and his eyes looked tired, but most of all, sad.

And he was the one to speak first.

"Belle."

"Rumple."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Belle I…"

"Don't. Please don't." Belle's not quite sure what she's asking him not to do, but her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Rumple had started moving towards her, but stopped in his tracks when she had spoken.

"Please let me explain Belle. Let me do _something."_

"I can't Rumple. I can't. " Belle's voice had already begun to crack as she shook her head. She couldn't let him explain. Because then she'd come crashing down back into his arms. She needed to be strong.

Which, she realized was particularly hard to do with Rumple suddenly standing beside her, pushing back a strand of tear-stained hair. His hands shook and his voice slowly became frantic.

"Belle, if you won't listen to me now, its okay. I promise you, things will be okay soon," he said, with a pleading tone. "I've got a plan. I swear things will be better soon and then I can finally be the man you want me to be."

And for a moment, she wanted to believe him.

But her stupid brain had taken over and started processing his words. Plan…that could not be good…..

"No." Belle pushed away firmly. Her tears were falling freely now,"I know your plans Rumple. And they only revolve around whats best for you. And I wont be a part of it. "

Rumple tried to follow her, his voice desperate. "We know this will work, we all finally deserve our happy endings."

As she looked into Rumple's hurt gaze then something clicked in her mind she hadn't realized upon first seeing him. _We._ He hadn't been alone. And at the moment, his choice of company enraged her.

"_We!? _You teamed up with the women who tried to kill me! Who used me as a weapon against you! And I'm suppose to be okay with that! You don't even care what they did in the past as long as they can be pawns in your game now!" Her voice had taken on a razor sharp edge, and she cried both for herself and at the pain she knew she was causing him.

"Belle please! I do care…."

"No! The only care you have is for that god damn dagger!"

At that, Rumplestiltskin halted in his tracks, all pleading in his eyes very suddenly replaced by rage.

"Yes." Belle was terrified by the venom that was suddenly dripping from his words. "I just wanted to be separated from _that dagger. _The dagger that enslaved for a year to that wretched witch. The dagger that I used_ to sacrifice myself, _for this town who didn't give a single damn whether I lived or died, the _dagger that took away everything I loved."_

Belle's felt all logic was slipping from her brain. He _had _sacrificed himself. How could she not have thought of that? No wonder he had been so desperate to get rid of the dagger. She took a tentative step towards him to try and comfort him, her hurt and guilty heart fighting her raging brain. "Rumple I…."

"Oh no _dearie_, I'm not finished." Rumple took a step another harsh step, the sound of his cane thumping loudly on the wooden floor. "I wanted to be rid of that dagger. I wanted to leave this town to finally find happiness with the one person I had left. Only to have it all come crashing down, to be broken, to be _controlled with that very dagger and forced out of town by my wife!" _He yelled without restraint, and Belle's final nerve snapped.

_"_IT BROKE ME TOO!"

Rumplestiltskin stopped merely inches away from Belle's face, who was blinded by tears, the fire of pain and sadness reignited in her heart. But she couldn't say another word, couldn't do anything, instead just crumpling to the floor, her head buried in her hands and her sobs ringing uncontrollably throughout the house.

Belle heard the tentative steps distancing themselves from her, and she didn't need to look up to know that guilt was etched on every inch of Rumple's face.

She heard the shuffle of feet and small whispered words when the door suddenly closed and he was gone.

She placed her hands in her lap and bowed her head down, letting tears dot every inch of her cheeks and spot her skirt. She stared intently at the golden ring on her left hand, that she had refused to take off, no matter how many weeks had passed. And throughout all the tears and yelling, her ever processing brain, or heart, noticed he hadn't either.

The pain. The hurt, It still meant one thing.

She still loved him so much, And he loved her.

"Im sorry Rumple" Belle whispered into the empty silence that darkened their house.

XXXXX

Rumple leaned against the door the moment he closed it. He knew he shouldn't have faced her yet. He should have just let her run.

He had a chance, a moment to make things better, but his normally silver tongue had gotten twisted and tangled. And then mention of that dagger just broke him. And all the rage that had been in his heart for months had come flying out at the only person he still gave a damn about. In short, Rumple felt he had just royally fucked everything up.

But no, something remained.

Through the tears and the yelling, he couldn't help but see the diamond that still glistened on her left hand.

He still loved her so much, and somewhere in her heart, she still loved him.

"Im so sorry Belle." he muttered into the breeze blowing by.

Both lovers sat there knowing one truth.

This thing they have had never been easy. And it wasn't about to get any easier.


	3. Chapter 3: Falsehoods and Failings

**In all reality, this chapter is not my favorite thing I've ever written. I apologize ahead of time. You'll see why.**

It was a little over a week later when Belle decided to spend a night at her least favorite habitat; the Rabbit Hole.

Belle truly couldn't stand the place. Her short time as Lacey had included a constant frequency of the bar, and those visits had been enough to fill a lifetime for Belle. But tonight, a place like the Rabbit Hole was what Belle needed. She needed a place she never went to. She could clear her head here, despite the thick smell of cigarettes and beer. Because as much as she loathed it, the bar was one of the few places that didn't make her think of Rumple.

It had been really hard for Belle to keep her mind of off her MIA husband. Cruella, Ursula, and Maleficent had been terrorizing the town, trying to get information out of whoever they could about the author. But Rumple had been no where to be found.

Belle had stayed out of the action for the most part, other than paying a quick visit with Henry and Regina (even if she couldn't have her happy ending, she figured she could still help Regina try and find hers. After all, her and Regina seemed to understand each other's pain at this moment,) to the house where the blank storybooks were located, barely being able to handle the pain of being in the place where she and Rumple had spent their honeymoon. Who knew the lone house she had discovered could be a place of so much love, pain, hope, fear and mystery all wrapped into one.

That was three days ago, and things had been quiet since. But Belle knew everyone was just waiting. It was the calm before the storm, and once chaos broke loose, Belle knew she'd have a myriad of different people trying to break down the library doors for her help. Just like they had always done with Rumple. Most of the time Belle had no problem helping people. It usually made her feel heroic, just as she had always wanted to be. But in this case, she just wished people could solve their own damn problems.

But even being at the library drove her mad. Being anywhere in this town seemed to drive her insane, because everywhere she went, all she could do was think of memories of _him_. Everywhere other than the Rabbit Hole. So she found herself sitting quietly at the bar, with the same cocktail she had been nursing for the last hour. She had debated inviting Ruby, but she wasn't really in the mood for girl's night, and gossip. She just wanted to be alone.

So of course her solitude could only last so long.

"Another gin!" Belle heard the person who had decided to settle themselves next to her say. She turned her head slightly, just to get a glimpse at that person, and saw it was Will Scarlet. Belle knew very little about the man other than he had previously broken into the library when he was drunk and he had been part of Robin Hood's group of men. She turned away, but not quickly enough that she didn't catch his eye.

"Your Belle right….the librarian?" he said, less drunkenly that she had been expecting.

"Yes, I am", she said with the tiniest smile she could muster.

"You also look like a woman who's been thinking too 's the matter, love?"

"Oh…nothing"

Will stared at her for a moment before continuing, a little to inquisitively, "I know that look all to well, and its certainly not nothing. Problems with your true love? Other than the fact he's gone missing and working with the baddies?"

"Nothing about my love concerns you." Belle couldn't help but snap and grit her teeth. People had usually avoided talking about Rumple around her, but apparently Will had no sense of courtesy. "Besides's, what would you know about the problem's of true love?" Her voice was more of mumble than a bite this time.

He didn't answer for a moment, and Belle assumed he would leave it at that, but she heard him say in a soft voice "More than you would think actually."

Belle turned to him, surprise evident on her face, "You? You've lost someone?" She stared at him almost challengingly, and much to her surprise, he looked back at her, with sympathy, as he continued.

"Her name was Anastasia….."

And so the night continued, with Will recounting his time in Wonderland and losing his true love, not so differently from how she lost Rumple. She asked questions, and was happy he never asked her to share her story instead. Will continuously talked throughout the night, even as they started the walk back to her apartment.

At some point though his talking came to a halt, and after walking in silence for a few moments, Belle couldn't help the question that slipped from her lips. "Do you have hope? To see her again? That she still loves you?" Will didn't answer for a moment, and Belle was afraid she had already spoiled what seemed to be the start of a new friendship, that was bringing her this momentary.

"Yes. I do." he said simply "What about you,love?"

Belle had been dreading this question, yet when she opened her mouth, it seemed everything that she had been holding back came spilling out. "I don't know. He loves me, but he's still a man who makes wrong choices. He still thinks he needs his power." her voice seems to get softer with each word. "Besides, I hurt him too, and I don't know if he can forgive me for that." They had reached the library by that point, and only then did she realize she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Will turned to face her, and took her one hand in his own, and used his other hand to slightly tilt her face towards his. "Don't worry, love I'm certain he will. You're a lovely woman Belle, and any man would be a bloody idiot to reject you."

Belle looked into his eyes for a moment, but before she could thank him for his kind words, before she could register anything, Will swooped his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

Belle couldn't help but let her eyes fall shut. She had missed the feeling of having someone kiss her. But after a moment her brain finally registered that this kiss was completely wrong. Will's lips didn't fit perfectly with hers like Rumple's did, and he smelled of alcohol and the forest, not the sweet but spicy scent she was used to.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, shaking her head, the tears still falling. "No, I can't Will….I'm sorry, but no matter what, I still love him."

Will put his head down, and she could see the amusement and sadness mingle on his face. "I shouldn't have done that. It felt wrong for me too."

Belle couldn't help but take his hand to comfort him. He looked her in the eyes, and she let a sad smile creep onto her face. "You will get back to her, Will. True love may not be easy, but it never fails." Will simply nodded and said a short thank you before wandering off into the night.

Belle leaned against the doorway for a moment her head bending against her chest , as she stared down at the ring of her finger, and couldn't help but feel a hard pang of guilt hit her kiss meant nothing, but guilt still weighed her down. For more than this kiss. For sending him over the town line. For not helping him more when he lost Bae.

For not being enough.

Even though she knew it was illogical, she still felt at fault for not being enough to change him into a better man. And for a brief moment, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd have been better of with someone other than a silly princess.

She wanted so hard to believe the words she had just told Will, but at the moment, everything was much too hard for her to put her faith in her own words.

XXXXX

In reality, Rumplestiltskin had seen everything.

Or at least, what he assumed was everything.

He had been walking to the back of his shop, where had relocated almost immediately after his encounter with had created a cloaking spell to make it appear as though the shop was as it had been during the time he was gone. Everyone had seemed to try to peer in the window, but none of them tried entering after seeing everything untouched. Everyone had tried, except Belle. And for that he was both grateful and hurt.

He had decided to walk back this night, instead of simply traveling by magic. He needed air, and needed to think. He had basically kept up his own work in the search for the author, since the women all seemed too busy with showmanship and bickering to actually accomplish anything. Which is exactly what he had expected. In his mind, he knew the women would offer a good distraction so he could find out the information he needed too. But no information had presented itself thus far. He had been to the "author's house" as he had overheard Henry call it one day. To him, it was still a place of love and betrayal, the place where he had spent the happiest weekend of his life with his true love, and betrayed her at the same time in the very moment he had gotten that hat. But it seemed everyone's efforts at gaining more information from that house were fruitless.

So he had decided to walk to the shop, in an attempt to think of a new option. But his attention had suddenly been caught when, across the street, he had spotted a figure he knew all too well, Belle was walking side by side with a man though he couldn't tell who, in the darkness of the late night. He couldn't make out either of the expressions on their faces, and Rumple couldn't help but wonder where they had been coming from at this late hour. So, backing out of any form of streetlight, Rumplestiltskin followed in the darkest of shadows.

He followed them straight to the library doors, and under the small light in front of the library, he could make out the figures more clearly. He recognized the man as Will Scarlett. Rumplestiltskin didn't know much about him other than he seemed to have become one of a few town drunks. But Rumple could see now that their was no wobble in his step, so in this moment he was not that drunk.

Rumple could also make out the tears than glistened on Belle's cheeks, but their was no fear on her face. No indication she didn't want to be there.

But then Rumple's analytical skills left him and his heart froze the moment Will placed his hand on Belle's chin, and his heart altogether stopped beating when he put his lips to hers.

Everything seemed to shatter around him as her eyes closed as she accepted the kiss.

Throughout all the emotions that wracked through his body, he tried to grasp onto the only one that had never seemed to betray him. His anger. How could she do this to him? They were still married, she still wore the ring! And did she really lower her standards so low as to consider that alcoholic idiot worthy of her? It was her damn obsession with trying to see the best in people!

But his anger was nothing more than a shield covering up to the complete crash of his heart. He deserved this. He had lied to her countless times, never telling her about Cora, or what he had done to try and get his dagger back from Zelena. Why should he deserve any more than the misery he had caused her?

He glanced back only long enough to see Belle take Will's hand before he had to turn away again. Watching that simple gesture was enough to start the shattering all over again. He had always thought that gesture was reserved for him.

But he was wrong.

Belle had moved on.

And he needed to accept that. Because as much as he had been lucky enough to hold onto Belle for a precious amount of time, he knew he by no means deserved her. He had always known she would recognize that one day. If only he would have know how _god damn much_ it would hurt when she did.

He had never planned on forcing her to be part of his happy ending, but their was still a small shred of him that had prayed had _hoped_….

But he, more than anyone knew hope was a foolish thing.

He wasn't sure how he made it to the pawnshop, but as soon as he did, he collapsed onto his knees, the weight of everything that had just happened weighing down on him. He broke into broken sobs and buried his face in his hands.

He wanted to strangle that drunken idiot and whisk Belle away and hide her away forever.

But more than anything, he wanted her happiness.

And if that involved someone other than him, so be it.

So he wept instead, because everything, all his schemes and plans, suddenly seemed so meaningless.

Belle hadn't seen the heartbroken figure move from the shadows.

And Rumple hadn't stayed to see Belle stay with her back against the door, staring down at her ring and letting tears fall down her cheeks.

And certainly, neither of them knew just how broken the other one truly was.

XXXXX

**So first of all, Don't hate me! I'm really not big on going off of rumors, but I really want to see jealous/hurt Rumple, so I needed him in my work and the rumor of Will and Belle's kiss was a perfect way to do that.**

**Also, I apologize if I screwed up Will Scarlett's characterization. I have never seen OUAT in Wonderland, so I know very little about him.**

**So anyway...SADNESS NO! But things can't stay this heart broken for long right? I think its time these two started to fight for what's theirs... :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Through Rose Colored Glasses

**Thanks for all the great comments guys! Just a quick note- this story is not going to end in smut. I know some people are going to be disappointed by this, but I've never really been a smut writer. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, but I think you guys will still like where this story ends up going :) This is a little bit shorter chapter, so I will try and post the next one soon! **

XXXXX

Rumple hardly left his shop in a week and a half.

He had tried, truly he had. At least thats what he told himself.

But he just couldn't seem to bring himself to continue on with this mission he was initially so set on when he truly felt he had no chance of a happy ending any longer.

So he hid out in his shop, afraid.

Not afraid of Regina, The Charmings, or Hook, whom he was sure was hell bent on revenge.

Not afraid of the three witches he had brought with him, who probably assumed he had turned on them.

Simply afraid of seeing Belle without him, and happy.

He didn't want her unhappy, but seeing her happy in the arms of another man might damn near kill him.

He had stepped out a few times, usually at night. He's certain some residents of Storybrooke must have spotted him at some point, but nobody had made another attempt at the shop. He was truly alone.

Until the only person he would ever care to see surprised him yet again.

He had been sitting on the cot in the back, completely absorbed in thought. when he heard the lock click and then bell ring. He bolted upright knowing that there was only one other person in this whole town who had the key to his shop.

If Belle had stepped inside, that meant the glamour spell around the shop was no longer clouding her vision. She was certain to see the broken trinkets that littered the floor at the front of the shop, all of which had faced the wrath of his cane the night he returned after seeing her with Will.

He looked down at his own state of undress. He wore the same clothes he had when arriving back from New York, missing cufflinks and all. He had tried to put on one of his old suits, but the sleek persona of Mr. Gold didn't seem to currently fit his mood. He looked up again as his brain scrambled for a way to prevent Belle from seeing him like this. And the quickest way he could think of was casting a protection spell that would prevent her from entering the back room. He knew it was cowardly, but he couldn't stand for him to face him and hear her say "I've moved on. I'm better off without you." Even though his broken heart couldn't help but know it was true.

He heard her heels clack towards the back room, and stop when she reached in the back room. He scooted to the end of the cot to hide himself from the vision of the doorway. All he could make out was her low brown heels, standing in front of the door frame. But despite the blur of the barrier, he could still hear her voice, soft but crisp.

"I know you're in there Rumple…."

He held his breath waiting for her to continue.

"….I won't make you come out. I just…needed to talk. And you're still, to this day, the only person who will truly listen to everything I have to say."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"I needed to tell you…I'm sorry. I'm still not sure how to forgive you for what happened with the hat and the dagger. But hell who am I to talk when I wasn't much better? I pushed you out, alone, even when you admitted to me you were afraid. But i was just so angry….." he heard her voice being to catch in her throat.

"I didn't mean everything I said at the town line Rumple. I did need time to myself, because I truly didn't know who I was without you, and I still might, just for a while, but when I said you've never changed…..I know that's a lie. You sacrificed yourself for everyone, and you got nothing but pain in return. So I could see why you turned to your darkness Rumple….but if you just would have let me know, I could have helped you! We would have found another away….."

His heart sunk for a moment at the words "could have". Those were past. Those were final. She'd walk out and leave him forever now.

But she continued.

"…and maybe we still can. I promised you forever a long time ago Rumple. I still haven't given up on you. We've both made mistakes, and I am so sorry for mine. I want to fix it Rumple. I want to fix _us. _But I need you to come back to me, to come out of hiding. Not just the Dark One, not just the spinner, but all of you Rumplestiltskin, the man and the beast. " He heard her offer a weak chuckle through her tears. "Neither of us are perfect Rumple. But maybe, we can begin fix each other together?"

He could picture the silent tears falling down her face. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking?

He heard her heels clack against the floor as Belle turned around, and as she paused for a moment, Rumplestiltskin needed to strain to hear her final words.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin."

He made sure to heard the bell over the door chime before making his way to the front of the shop, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

He knew he should chase after her, pull her into his arms and never left go, and whisper a thousand apologizes into her hair. But the coward in him still held him back. He still had questions without answers, such as what exactly had happened her new companion. Or had he read that entire situation wrong? He felt foolish now for assuming Belle had moved on. He still remembered the words she had uttered at the town line the night they faced one of their other challenges when she lost her memory.

_"__When you find something worth fighting for, you never give up."_

And suddenly, the determination Rumplestiltskin had felt when he had first arrived back in town, returned, a thousand times stronger than before. He strode to the front of the shop and right out the front door, not caring who saw him, or even if anyone tried to come after him. He had only one thing on his mind.

He would prove her right, he would be that person worth fighting for. And above all, even if he couldn't face her, he would prove to her he loved her too.

XXXXX

It was early in the morning that Belle heard the noise.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, trying to collect her sleepy thoughts.

When she walked into Rumple's shop yesterday, she was more surprised than she should have been at the state of the place. At least a dozen items had laid shattered on the ground, no doubt having faced the wrath of his cane. What had upset him so badly, Belle had no idea. She wondered if this had all occurred during after their most recent fallout.

Belle wasn't really sure what had driven her to the shop or if Rumple was in the shop, She knew he had been staying there, based on the many measures of protection that were set up around the shop. But when Belle found herself at the barrier of the back room, she couldn't help but let out all the words she had been holding back. She actually hoped he wasn't in the back room so he hadn't heard what a blubbering mess she was. But she needed to let everything she'd been holding back go. Even if he hadn't heard a single word she said, Belle had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder's the minute she left the shop.

But now, early in the morning, her thoughts felt less clear, and some of the weight had returned. She was certain that the weight in her heart wouldn't lift until she was home sleeping with Rumple by her side.

A soft knocking at her door woke her from her thoughts. She scrambled to put on her robe, and hesitantly approached her back door. Not many people knew that, around the backside of the library, there was a set of stairs and a door that led straight into the apartment. So she couldn't help but wonder who on earth would be knocking on that very door at this ungodly hour.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see no one was there. Until she looked down.

A red rose, with a note attached, had been placed on the doormat.

She gently picked up the rose, carefully turning over the note, and reading the script she would recognize anywhere.

_I'm so sorry Belle. I will explain anything you want me to. I want to fix us. I love you too. _

Belle's hand flew to her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. He had heard her.

She looked around outside, but saw no trace of Rumple anywhere. She was slightly glad for that, because she knew that whatever connection they currently had was very fragile, and seeing him face to face just might have shattered that.

She turned those rose over in her hand. She notice it's imperfect petals, and the lightly bent cut at the bottom of the stem. He hadn't even conjured the rose from magic. He had hand cut it, probably from the rose bush that she had planted behind their house.

Everything about the gesture was perfect. Perfect for a new beginning.

And she knew just how to respond.

That night right before bed, she jotted down a note in the most patient script she could manage.

_Tell me a story Rumple._

She then went to her vast collection of books she had established in the apartment and picked of a random title off the shelf. She tucked the note safely inside the cover, and placed the book in the center of the top platform of her back stairs.

Belle slept more soundly that night than she had in weeks, and was absolutely thrilled the next morning to find the book gone, and another rose and a note in its place

_I'll tell you a story about true love, pain, and hopefully, forgiveness. It's a story about a beauty, and her beast._

** XXXXX**

**YAY FINALLY SOME HAPPINESS! I decided to stop breaking everyone's hearts and give everyone something to smile about :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Will this be a fresh Rumbelle start?**

**Or will things and people get in their way?**

**Just wait and see...**


	5. Chapter 5: I Could Write You A Novel

**Thanks for the continued feedback everyone. I appreciate every singly one of you wonderful readers. Sorry this took a bit longer to post! But I promise, it's a good chapter! This one is completely in Belle's POV. Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

The rose and book exchange had been going on for several weeks now. Belle knew the rest of Storybrooke was in high tensions, no side having made any progress toward's figuring out who was controlling their stories. But Belle didn't notice, because in her world, things were on the mend.

The messages had started out as simple single sentences, tentative questions being asked and answered, nothing but and exchange of information.

_How did you get back into Storybrooke Rumple?_

_The snow queen's spell simply wore off. It just took some time is all._

_Are you truly working with those awful women?_

_Not anymore, Belle. I brought them here because I thought their hatred and vengeance was my own, but it's not. But I'm not a hero either Belle._

It was not until Belle finally found the courage to ask the question she had been dying to truly know the answer to that the messages began to mean something more than a gentle exchange.

_Rumple, why? Why the fake dagger? Why the secrecy with the hat? Did you really not trust me?_

Belle had awoken the next morning to find almost a full letter attached to the rose this time.

_Belle, sweetheart, I trust you more than you ever know. It all started with Zelena. I had to kill her, to avenge my son. And I still do not regret it. After that, I tried to give you the real dagger, truly. But when I found that hat…..the thought of finally being free from the dagger consumed me. I know what it's like now to be controlled, and I never wanted that to happen again. But I thought that if I told you, about any of it, you would never forgive me. So I let my need for power, and thoughts of freedom consume me. I let them blind me, to what I was doing to you, to us. And all I can ever say is I am so sorry Belle. I want to be a better man for you Belle, I do. But the last time I tried to be a better man, I ended up under a witch's control, and my son was killed…..I'm afraid Belle._

It was in that confession that Belle could truly again see the man behind the beast.

So the letters continued to grow, Belle writing out her own confessions and apologies for the use of the dagger and letting her rage blind her. But the most important words which she both read and wrote were _I forgive you._

Things really were looking up.

Even though the rest of Storybrooke was in total panic.

And that was why Belle was making yet another trip to the "author's house".

Belle and Rumple didn't completely ignore what was going on outside of their little world, but neither of them could see any true progress being made. From their combined understanding's, Maleficent had a new vendetta against Emma and Regina, and Cruella was after Ruby. But Belle knew all those women could take care of themselves, so she continued to stay out of the action the best she could. No one really blamed her, because no one knew she now had communication with her husband.

This isolation had continued until earlier that very day, when Belle was sorting through books and working on her newest message, but was interrupted not only by Ruby, but also by Ariel, who had apparently decided returned to Storybrooke with Eric only to have him now in Ursula's clutches ( apparently Ursula had enchanted the boy to believe he was in love with the her instead). Ruby and Ariel both begged Belle to take one more look in the author's house through the blank books, stating that if anyone would know how to discover an author, it would be the clever librarian.

So with grudging steps, Belle made her way up the steps of the manor, knowing in the back of her mind that she would have to break her friends' hearts by telling them she had yet again found nothing. No way to stop the villains. No book to control them. No author.

Whoever this author was, they were certainly better at hiding than anyone had anticipated. But this mysterious figure stayed over them like a looming threat, putting questions in all of their minds. Would the hero's win as always? Or would things suddenly change and the villains finally get what they want? Even though they had barely spoke of it, Belle knew these questions even lingered in Rumple's and her own minds.

Belle set foot yet again into the room with a thousand empty books. She had scanned through this room twice before, with either Regina or Henry or Emma watching over her of those times ended in the same thing- walking out of the room feeling completely satisfied that they had checked something was different this time. This time, something felt off.

Belle couldn't place what it was. It almost felt like someone was watching her….but no that wasn't quite right. Rather, it was as if someone was drawing her in, pulling her by a string. She ran her finger over the thick bindings, following the pull until she touched one particular book, and it was as if a jolt of electricity ran through her body.

Belle stopped at the book, unsure of what to do next. Figuring the book was meant to be read, Belle gently pulled the book of the shelf, jumping a good foot in the air when the bookcase split in half where the book had just been, revealing a stone staircase leading downwards. Just as Belle had been about ready to approach the staircase, something stopped her. The feeling of dark magic and betrayal hung of those steps. And it disturbed Belle.

At that very thought, Belle saw something she hadn't seen only moments earlier; a parallel, red carpet lined staircase leading upward. As Belle approached the steps, she again felt the buzz of magic, but this was different. The feeling was lighter somehow, and drew her in just like the book she was still holding in her hands had moments ago.

Belle continued up the steps, holding her breath the entire way. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow _she repeated to herself, until she finally reached the top step. What she saw there astounded her.

Books line every wall, but did not block out the any of the light that was streaming in through the many windows that made up the completely glass room. Through the dome ceiling, the sky was pure blue, and Belle could not tell if she was looking at an enchantment or a true sky.

The room was scarcely decorated, the only furnishings being the bookshelves that lined the walls and a plain brown desk that sat at the center of the room. A desk which was currently being blocked by a man.

The man turned around, and Belle froze in her steps unsure of how to proceed. She took in the man's appearance, and it took her a moment to recognize him as the man who had been trapped in Rumple's cursed hat. She had seen him briefly when she watched Emma real ease everyone from their starry prison, but had never spoken to him. So she was immediately taken aback when he addressed her by name.

"Belle, I suspected I would be seeing you soon."

"I…um…how do you know my name?"

"Oh my dear, it's simple. I know the names of everyone in storybrooke. As a matter of fact, I know the names of everyone from our _realm."_

Belle drew closer to the man, intrigued, There was a type of power that surrounded him. It was a more controlled, more tamed, but still powerful form of magic. It was like nothing she had ever encountered before.

"Are you a sorcerer?" She couldn't help but ask.

The man chuckled. "Not quiet, however I do wield magic if that's what you are wondering. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Balthazar, but most know me simply as the sorcerer's apprentice."

Belle smiled as she continued to be drawn into the room, still clutching the book she had pulled from the shelf tightly in her hands. It wasn't until she was standing only a few scarce feet from Balthazar, that she spotted a book the on the desk and recognized it as one of the many blank volumes that were identical to Henry's storybook. And suddenly the wheels in Belle's head began to turn.

"You? You live here?"

"Yes my dear."

"So you're the author? Or is the sorcerer the author? Can you take me to him?" Belle felt her heart quicken at the prospect at solving this mystery that had been plaguing their lives for the past few months.

Balthazar once again let out a soft laugh. "No, Belle, neither I nor the sorcerer are the writer of your stories. The sorcerer has been off on other missions for hundreds of years now, and has no hand in the book. And I, as the guardian of many powerful magical items, keep watch over the storybooks, but no more."

"Well, then who does write the stories!?" Belle nearly shouted the question in frustration at the old man's riddles.

But Balthazar did nothing more but step aside from the desk. "Have a look," he said in a soft voice.

Belle stepped forward to the book lying on the table, and noticed for the first time, words appearing in the blackest ink across the page.

_Emma and Regina ran towards Regina's vault, determined to find a solution to this new Dark enchantment Maleficent had threatened them with…._

It took a moment of Belle staring at the text with furrowed brows until realization finally dawned on her. These words weren't the past or the future. They were happening at that very moment.

Belle continued to watch as words appeared describe her friend's trials and tribulations in their battle with the queens of darkness. Belle couldn't tell who was winning this particular battle, and at this moment it didn't seem to matter, because the heroes always triumphed.

But not by an author's designed.

Because their heroic actions, their nobility, their sacrifice, made it that way.

Everyone was the author of their own story.

Belle felt ecstatic at that news, until her mind drifted to thought's of her Rumple, and words he had said in another crisis.

_I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings."_

"Your worried about Rumplestiltskin, aren't you?" Belle was startled by Balthazar's sudden question. She turned to him to see a small smile spread across his face.

"It does seem like the heroes are the only ones to be happy, doesn't it? But it's not. No one is truly a hero or a villain. People can make heroic or villainous choices, but that doesn't define them at any moment. People can fight for good or for evil at any moment then please. People can change their lives whenever they want. All they need to do is want it bad enough, and try hard enough."

Belle simply stared at Balthazar for a moment, awestruck. It wasn't until she heard him say "Why don't you see for yourself?" that she finally decided to look down at the volume she was holding in her hands.

"Belle" was written in light blue curly letters on the cover of the book, and a picture of a rose and a chipped tea cup illustrated the cover. As she opened it up she saw pictures and words that documented not only her life in the enchanted forest, but in Storybrooke as well. The moment she fell from the ladder. Her and Rumple's first kiss. The Yaoguai. The asylum. Lacey. Her wedding. Even her sending Rumple over the town line. Every moment in that book was her own choice, and now, all those moments were part of her story.

Belle looked up at Balthazar again, still speechless. She finally knew the answer to everything that was happening around them. Everyone had their own choices. Everyone's ending was by their own design. And the villianesses would fall.

But Rumplestiltskin, could make choices that would let them be together, and finally have their happy ending.

Belle turned to leave, knowing that nothing more could be said, but stopped a few feet away from the staircase, one more question arising in her head.

"Why haven't you shown yourself until now? Why haven't you given us the answer until now?"

Balthazar again let a smile cross his face. "You and your friends had to find this on your own. As I said before, I have no hand in writing your story. But I had a feeling you would be the one to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Because you already knew."

And somewhere, in the back of Belle's mind, a long forgotten declaration echoed.

_No one decides my fate but me._

And Belle realized that she had always held that statement true in her heart.

With a grateful smile, and a soft thank you, Belle rushed down the steps, through the house and out the front door.

Night had crept upon Storybrooke now, but Belle didn't care. She ran to her apartment as fast as she could, a new lightness seemingly carrying her. Because she knew that she could finally have her happy ending. Her and Rumple could be together. No one had control over where their future was headed. No one was going to decide their fate but them.

Belle made her way into her apartment and grabbed her nearest piece of stationary, and a pen, she jotted down her nightly note for Rumple.

_I need to see you_._ It's important. I know how we get our happy ending."_

Belle knew she couldn't say everything in the message. She needed to explain what she had seen in person. She needed to see him.

Belle stuck the note in her beat up copy of _Jane Eyre_, and left it on the porch in her usual spot.

The next morning, Belle clambered out of bed the moment she heard the faintest knock on the door. She opened the door to find her rose laying across the porch, and thin note attached to it.

She picked it up without caution, pricking her finger on the thorns in the process, too anxious to even notice the pain, and turned the note over.

But it was blank.

With furrowed brows, Belle finally looked down at the rose she was clutching, notching for the first time, as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her, that the thorns were not their usual green, but a crimson red.

The last thing Belle heard was a women's dark voice chuckle "S_weet dreams,"_ before she was plunged into total darkness.

**XXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen now? Will Belle and Rumple still find their happy ending. Or will it be too late by the time Rumple finds out what happened to Belle? **

**Heads up- I originally intended to continue this story for a while, but I have decided to wrap this one up soon. **

**AKA- There's only 3 chapters left to this story! And it will be finished before the spring premiere!**


	6. Chapter 6: So Much For Forever

**ONLY ONE WEEK OF THE HIATUS LEFT YAY!**  
><strong>I'm very curious to see what 4B is going to bring...<strong>  
><strong>But anyway here you go! (Keep in mind that this is three chapters from the end, so it's going to be intense)<strong>

**And sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary!**

**XXXXX**

As much as he could be in this situation, Rumplestiltskin was happy.

He finally had Belle back in his life, even if it remained only through letters. And both of them were determined not to screw it up this time.

The day before, he had finally decided to pay a visit to the Charmings and Regina, ready to face any hatred they had to throw at him. Emma Swan had been the first to lunge at him, but, much to Rumplestiltskin's surprise, Hook had stopped her. Apparently the pirate had made a promise to Belle not to go after Rumple, and even though Rumplestiltskin hated the thought of the pirate anywhere near his wife, he was quite grateful for that agreement, since it would save him quite a bit of precious time.

He made a deal with the group that he would explain to them his connection with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella if they allowed him to return to Belle without interference. And out of sympathy for Belle more than anything else, they agreed.

So Rumplestiltskin explained to them how he had made deals with each of the woman for their perspective powers, which meant he also knew their weaknesses. After offering up the information of what those weaknesses specifically were, he took leave of the group, leaving them to do what they pleased with the information. He may have helped them, but he was still no hero, and certainly had no true investment in saving the town.

So today he made his way down main street to face an even bigger challenge. It was finally time to come face to face with his wife.

He was intent on making his way back to his shop, to grab one more of the roses he a had trimmed from the bush in their garden, to give to Belle when he finally faced the beauty. He was finally prepared to try again, to accept her flaws if she would accept his.

But as he made his way to the shop, something changed. As if by instinct, Rumplestiltskin completely changed his direction from heading to his shop to the library apartment where Belle had been residing.

But Rumplestiltskin knew this change wasn't out of instinct. Instinct didn't cause you to feel frozen with fear, without any control. No, he recognized this feeling all too well. Someone was _commanding_ him to head to the library. Someone was using his dagger.

But Belle still had his dagger, to the best of his knowledge. She had promised never to command him again. He couldn't help but feel hurt and angry that she would go against her promise and use the evil tool on him yet again, no matter how innocent her intentions may be. He approached the library rapidly and wondered what exactly she felt was so important that she needed to see him so badly that she commanded it.

But as he approached the back steps of the library, he saw the door slightly ajar, and a cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Belle never left her door open.

He entered the room cautiously, and what he saw inside made his heart clench. Nothing was broken or shattered, there had been no fight. But a hundred blood red roses were scattered across the floor. The sight was not beautiful to Rumplestiltskin, but rather horrified him. He picked up one the roses, carefully avoiding the thorns, and could nearly feel the dark magic radiating off of it.

"Belle? Belle!" Rumplestiltskin shouted his wife's name again and again, hoping she was somewhere, _anywhere, _ she could hear him. As he wandered the apartment, he heard a crunching sound under his boot, and looked down to see what exactly the victimized object was. A crumpled up piece of paper. He picked up the note and unfolded it, his heart clenching as he saw the loopy scrawl he knew all too well.

"_I need to see you_._ It's important. I know how we get our happy ending."_

His heart rose at those words, and then fell almost immediately, realizing that whoever had been in the apartment had obviously wanted to prevent that from happening. And he knew three lovely ladies who were very likely behind this.

It was at that moment that Rumplestiltskin heard it; the voice in the back of his mind, the dark one, that had to follow the commands of the dagger. _Go to the center of the forest, _the voice whispered sharply, and so, having no choice in the matter, Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, still gripping his love's written message tightly in his hand.

XXXXX

Rumplestiltskin appeared again a mere moments later, in the thick of thousands of trees, standing in from of Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula. His eyes caught the glint of light that reflected off the dagger that Cruella held tightly in her gloved hand. His eyes roamed frantically, as he searched for some sign of where they were keeping Belle.

"How nice of you to finally join us Rumplestiltskin." Maleficent said in a snake like hiss. "It seems you haven't been part of our team very much since we arrived in Storybrooke."

"You should know me better than that, dearie. You were simply a useful distraction for this town. I work alo-

"Silence, imp." Cruella said, holding the dagger out before her, leaving Rumplestiltskin with no choice but to comply. "We all knew from the moment we arrived here that you were no more invested in helping us find our happy ending that we were in yours. We knew you'd go crawling back to you true love, begging for forgiveness. How pathetic."

"How on earth you ever got such a pretty thing to believe she was in love with you is still beyond me." Ursula said with a snort.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her with such ferocity that it was a surprise the sea witch didn't simply burst into flames under his scrutiny. Growing bored with the silent confrontation, Cruella held the dagger out. "Speak."

"Where. Is. She?" Rumplestiltskin growled, feeling the need to strangle one of the women rising in his veins.

"Well, it seems that someone gave a bit of aid to the heroes, and that you're just as eager as they are to keep us from our happy endings. So we figured, if we can't have our happiness, why should you have yours?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Rumplestiltskin roared at the three women, magic pounding in his veins as Cruella prevented him from using his magic.

Maleficent was the one to speak up, chuckling maliciously. "Why don't you see for yourself," she replied as all three of the women parted their U- shaped formation.

And at the moment, Rumplestiltskin felt the world stop turning, as if existence had ended in that very instance.

Because lying pushed back in the trees, as cold and as pale as death itself, was his sweet Belle.

**XXXXX**

**Now before you grab your torches and pitchforks, I just needed to say there are two chapters left, and a lot can happen. They'll be posted at the same time, and it will be before the premier of 4B!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Act of Love

__**So even though it's the day of, I still got this posted before premier! Here's to hoping that 4B (eventually) brings us a great Rumbelle reunion! So here it is, the second to last chapter, enjoy guys!**

_XXXXX_

_"__BELLE!"_ Rumplestiltskin cried. He tried to reach for his wife, tried to run to her, but he couldn't lift his feet. Cruella chuckled "You can not go to her. I command you to not go anywhere near her."

Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees at the spot where he stood, his legs unable to hold the weight of his heavy heart. There was no rise or fall to her chest. No pink blush dotting her cheeks. His Belle was truly gone.

The witches were right. He had no happy ending anymore.

He barely registered the cold laugh that rang behind him. "Such a sad fate for such a pretty thing. But it was her tragic mistake for getting involved with such a villain as yourself." Ursula said with a sneer. "Especially since she didn't mean nearly as much to you as you did to her."

"You know nothing about what she meant to me." Rumplestiltskin said ferociously as he fought back the tears that were rapidly gathering in his eyes.

"Oh but we do, imp. Because we found this," Maleficent said, and Rumplestiltskin let out snarl as she held up that gauntlet. "We collected it from your shop while you were out helping your pathetic band of heroes."

"And when we used it, it led us to the girl's apartment, not to her, but to this," Cruella continued, holding the dagger firmly as it glistened in the sunlight. "She was right when she sent you away Rumple, you do care more for your power than you did her."

Rumplestiltskin looked up from where he knelt, staring daggers at the gauntlet that had begun this whole blessed thing. When Belle had sent him away, he at that point had become so obsessed with power that he couldn't decipher whether or not his power and Belle held the same status in his heart. But now, now that he knew he would never hold her close again, never hear or laugh or see her smile, he knew that she meant more to him than any power in the world.

"_You're wrong." _ Rumplestiltskin snarled. "The gauntlet leads you to my weakness, which is most certainly the dagger. I loved Belle more than any power in this world or any other. But that never made her my weakness. _She was my strength._"

"Oh how touching," Maleficent said with a roll of her eyes. "But your beauty is gone. And you're back to being the coward you always were. And now that we control your dagger, you have no choice but to tell us whatever you know of the author, and help us finally achieve our happy end-"

But the witch's statement was cut of by a purple ball of fire whirling through the air, hitting the her directly in the chest. The witch was thrown backward, a high shriek erupting from her chest. The other women and Rumplestiltskin turned their heads, right as an arrow whizzed over their heads, hitting a tree right beside where Ursula stood. Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Regina and Ruby all stood surrounding the group of villains. It only took a moment for the women to register the situation before all chaos broke loose.

There was magic, arrows, and even claws flying, as Ruby, who had gained a higher level of control over her transformations, took on her wolf form and lunged at Cruella. Cruella snarled and threw a blast of magic toward's the wolf-girl, all the while forgetting about the dagger and letting it clammer to the ground.

Rumplestiltskin looked at where the dagger lay, but yet he couldn't summon the strength the move, let alone retrieve it. Because even though a war had begun to rage around him, none of it mattered to him, because the only light in his life had been snuffed out.

But somehow,still, the dagger had brought itself to him. Rumplestiltskin glanced up, and was more than a little shocked at the realization that Hook had brought him the dagger. The pirate simply looked down at the broken Dark One for a moment. "You taught me what it's like to be under the control of another, and that is not a fate I wish on even my worst enemy. Besides, we know what happens when the Dark One's power is in evil hands," he said, as he turned away to rejoin the fray.

Rumplestiltskin stared numbly at the dagger in his hands. _The Dark One's power in evil hands…._ that was what had started this all wasn't it? When Zelena had obtained his dagger he had lost Bae, and in turn had eventually lost Belle.

But no, the powers of the Dark One had started destroying his life long before Zelena. They destroyed his life the moment he had become the Dark One. Because thats why he had lost Bae and Belle once before, and why they were both gone forever. The powers had truly destroyed him, and everyone close to him. And because he was a coward, he let it.

But as he thought of Bae, and stared at the body of his beloved Belle, Rumplestiltskin knew he no longer wanted to be a coward. He was finally ready to be brave, like his son and his wife.

As Rumplestiltskin stared down at the dagger, a new determination rose within him. A determination to never let this wicked power destroy his life, or anyone else's again.

And he knew exactly what he had to do.

With one swift movement. he raised the dagger, and plunged it into his gut.

There was pain, but the pain was numb. Because more than anything, As Rumplestiltskin stared down at the wound, it was not blood that he saw, but rather a dark grey mist, that seemed to seep from the gash. His dark powers were leaving him, and with them, his life. And this time, there would be no one going to the dark vault, no one giving they life to bring back the Dark One.

As he lay weak and dying, Rumplestiltskin turned to look at his beloved Belle. She seemed so peaceful, as her pale skin contrasted the green forest floor. With whatever small strength he had left, Rumplestiltskin crawled to his wife, his life leaving him with every move he made.

A darkness began to overcome him, but he couldn't help but lift his weak hand to meet her beautiful face. He hoped, and prayed that he could be reunited with her and Bae, though he knew he by no means deserved whatever heaven they were in.

And just before the dizziness overtook him, Rumplestiltskin look at her pale face, and pressed his forehead to hers. He placed his finger to trace the gently curves of her mouth, and felt the slightest breath against his skin.

_The slightest breath…._ Rumplestilstkin's eyes snapped open, realization washing over him. He was so weak, and hope seemed like such a foolish thing

But maybe, just maybe, he could still save his love. Even if he lost his own life in the process.

His hand lingered gently on her face, and his lips hovered over hers._"I love you Belle," _he whispered, as he placed one last kiss on her lips, before he let the darkness overtake him.

But no, darkness didn't come. Rumplestiltskin's eyes fluttered open, to find himself peering into his wives crystal blue ones.

"Belle," her name was barely a whisper on his lips. _She's alive!_

Her gentle hand reached up to touch his tear soaked face. "Rumple, you saved me," she said softly, as tears began to glisten in her own eyes.

Rumplestiltskin smiled softly, tears still streaming down his face. The Dark One had never been more grateful.

_The Dark One_…. it was at that moment, the Rumplestiltskin realized the most peculiar part of the situation. He wasn't dead.

He started down, and saw no wound, and no dark mist. He stared at his Belle with utmost confusion written on his face, until understanding finally dawned on him.

Rumplestiltskin scrambled to his feet, as quickly as he could, leaving a very confused Belle lying on the forest floor. "Rumple whats wrong?" she asked, as she watched her husband search the forest frantically. The fighting had ceased, the witches had taken their leave, and all eyes locked on the peculiar actions of the Dark One.

After a few minutes, Rumplestiltskin finally found his dagger glistening on the forest ground. As he picked it up, he was nearly ecstatic with what he saw.

"Belle!" He cried, as he rushed over to where his wife was picking herself up of the ground. "Belle, look at the dagger," he said, with the utmost joy lining his face.

Giving her husband a weary look, she glance down at the dagger and gasped. His name was gone, and left no other name in its place.

She stared up at her husband, not fully prepared to believe, to hope….

"Belle" he said, snapping her out of her daze. "Will you please…." he didn't need to finish the statement as he pushed the dagger into her hands.

"Rumple, I promised I would never use it again…"

"I know. But I need you to try. I need to know for sure," he said with the utmost pleading.

Belle knew he was right. They needed to test this. She took a few steps back from her love, and stared at him with the utmost intensity, raising the dagger out in front of her. "Rumplestiltskin, I command you to kiss me."

He waited a moment. But there was no voice, and no pull, other than the love he felt for the beautiful creature in front of him.

Rumplestiltksin ran to Belle as fast as possible, paying no attention to the slight twinge that had returned to his leg, and swept her up into his arms.

"You never need to command me to do that, my dear." he chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll do that out of my own free will anytime."

Belle stared at him awestruck. "But how…?"

"True love's kiss can break any curse." said a voice behind them. The pair turned to see Regina and the other hero's making their way towards them. The word's echoed the malicious ones that had been uttered so long ago, but this time they were meant with the utmost sincerity.

Belle glance from Regina to her husband. "So your kiss broke my sleeping curse, but why this time did my kiss break your curse?"

Rumplestiltskin stroked a hand along her face. "Because when I purposely saved you with true love's kiss, not caring at all about my own life, I used an act of light magic and… "

"….the dark one doesn't use light magic. So the kiss finally broke you away from begin the dark one." Belle chuckled. "So after all this time, true love's kiss still broke your curse."

"It did indeed my darling. It seems someone finally wrote us our happy ending."

Belle buried her face in his shirt, laughing. "Oh Rumple, don't you see? There is no author to write our stories."

"WHAT!" the band of heroes behind them said in unison. Belle simply ignored them and continued. "We're our own authors. We write our own stories. We decide…"

"….our own fate. Oh Belle," Rumplestiltskin buried his face in our hair. "We'll if thats the case, I know exactly what choice I'm going to make."

Belle stared up into her husbands eyes, curious of his response. "And what would that be?"

"The one where you and I are together _forever." _

_XXXXX_

**I told you guys I would give you a happy ending! Besides, I hate killing people off, I could never actually kill Belle or Rumple. But what happened after this hmmmmmm?**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**So here it is guys, the end of the story! Thanks guys for reading my first chaptered fan fiction in a while, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**XXXXX**

Belle held her husband's hand thinking about all the past year and a half had brought them.

As always, the heroes had conquered the queen's of darkness eventually. Rumple's tibit about their weaknesses, certainly had helped, and though he hated it, had dubbed him a hero in certain people's minds. Well, mainly Henry's.

Despite what everyone had assumed would happen, Rumplestiltskin retained his powers. Because once magic touches you, it never truly lets go.

And although he was no longer the dark one, Rumplestiltskin knew he certainly wasn't any hero. He had lived for hundreds of years with dark magic as his closest companion, that mark was not about to leave him soon.

But neither Rumplestiltskin or Belle minded this fact. Because they knew that, just like everyone else, he now had the choice and the freedom to be good or bad, light or dark.

Life had continued on, bringing with more challenges, but none of them nearly as bad as the one's thy had already faced. And for once it finally seemed that everyone was getting their happy ending.

_Yes_, Belle thought. _Everyone deserves their happy ending. _

That was why she was sitting in a hospital bed with her love, so long deemed a monster, on her left, and a small sleeping bundle in a pink blanket curled up in her arms.

Belle stared from her daughter to her husband, who had tears gathering in his eyes with every passing moment. Belle smiled and turned slightly, gently placing the baby girl into his arms.

She laughed as Rumplestiltskin took the little bundle and placed what seemed like a thousand kisses on the little girl's forehead. Oh that little girl was definitely going to be spoiled rotten by her father,

Rumplestiltskin looked up at his wife, with such love in his eyes, Belle couldn't help but blush a little.

He gave her a slight grin at her embarrassment. "So my dear, are you finally going to tell me this surprise name you have picked out for our daughter?"

Belle laughed, because for weeks Rumplestiltskin had been bugging her to give up the name she had decided would be absolutely perfect for their little girl.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet with that clever mind of yours. It's the one thing that brought us together Rumple, and the one thing that, despite all of the crazy times we've faced, kept us going."

"And what would that be dearest?"

"Hope."

And Rumplestiltskin and Belle both looked down at their sleeping child, knowing that no name could have fit her better.

Because hope really was the greatest magic of them all.


End file.
